A Nightly Visit
by Iaya R. White
Summary: Queen Garnet, also known as Dagger, has had yet another bad day, but when Zidane pays her a visit, will he be able to cheer her up or just makes things worse? OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of its characters or places. I just love the game and it is awesome!**

**Note: I wrote this a long time ago, back in August 2008 so it is quite a bit old. I wanted to post it to see what people thought. ^^ Enjoy!**

Queen Garnet, also known as Dagger, walked through a dark hall in her castle. It was late at night and the moon light shining in through the windows made this hallway particularly beautiful. It was summer time, so the glass that would have been in the windows had been taken out. It allowed for a nice breeze to blow throughout the castle.

Dagger had had a long day, there had been four suitors there for her today and not one of them she liked even the slightest bit. They would never be the man that she wanted. The man she wanted, she couldn't have. Or that's what she kept telling herself. It wouldn't be good for her kingdom if the man she married was a commoner. The people wanted someone they knew well, instead of some stranger. Even if this man had helped save the world, she feared the people would not accept him. That was her excuse anyway; maybe she was just denying her heart what it really wanted. Who was she kidding, that was what she really wanted. Besides, she didn't think Zidane would even want to be king, even if she asked it of him. That was asking a bit too much. Zidane was a free spirit, having to spend his days inside of a castle didn't seem like a life he would be happy with.

Thinking of Zidane brought tears to her eyes and they slowly spilled over and quietly ran down her cheeks. She stopped and looked out one of the windows at the night sky, letting her tears fall as they please.

"Why are you crying?"

Dagger's body tightened up and chills ran up her spin. That voice … it could only belong to one man, and that man's name was Zidane. She quickly wiped her face off and looked slightly over at Zidane. "Zidane, what are you doing here?"

Zidane just smiled at her. He was sitting in one of the window, one leg brought up to his chest, with his arm resting on the knee of that leg. His tail was slowly shifting from side to side from behind him. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by and see you."

"Of course you where in the neighborhood, you live in Alexandria, same as I." Was Dagger's sharp reply. She tried to be as cold to Zidane as possible, but this never seemed to faze him one little bit.

"Well yeah, that's true. But that just means I get to stop by more often now doesn't it?" Zidane continued to smile at her from his sitting position.

Dagger just shook her head and wiped away the rest of her tears. You can stop by anything you want …

Zidane seen that she was still wiping at her face, so he hopped down from his position in the window and made his way over to her. "Did you have a bad day or something?"

Dagger seen that he was getting closer so she backed away some, determined to get as much distance between her and him as possible. She didn't know what she would do if he got too close. "That's none of your business Zidane; you need not worry about it."

Zidane continued his walk to her. "What if I'm making it my business?"

"Well don't!" Dagger threw her arms down and glared at him, tears running freely down her face.

Zidane stopped and look at her, concern and love for this girl evident in his eyes. Why couldn't she see this? Or better yet, Zidane thought, why was she denying him so when he could clearly see that she loved him. Zidane was close enough to reach her now, he reached one of his hand out and took hers.

"What are you doing—?" Dagger was suddenly pulled forward into Zidane's embrace.

Zidane wrapped his arms tightly around Dagger and held her securely. Zidane had learned throughout the years that when someone was upset, some of the best medicine was to be held, especially if that person where a woman.

Dagger tried to pull away but Zidane held her close. "No, you're staying here for awhile." Dagger stopped struggling as she heard his words, she could hear the seriousness in his voice and she felt it would be unwise to try to struggle any longer. Although she did not hug him back or anything of the sort. She just stood there and let him hold her, while allowing silent tears to fall. Dagger could stay in his arms forever. She felt so safe and warm and this was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

After what seemed like ages, Zidane finally pulled back and held her at arm's length. He smiled to her. "Do you feel any better now?"

Dagger just nodded her head and wiped at her closed eyes. As she was doing this, she felt Zidane's tail snake around her waist, along with his arm and she felt herself being drawn closer to him. When she opened her eyes, his beautiful blue eyes where right in front of hers. She tried to pull back but noticed he had her pinned securely. "Zidane, what are you doing? You can't do this."

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should stop."

Dagger felt more tears spill over. It hurt her to say this. "It's not right …"

"So says the people of this country, but do you think it's wrong Dagger?"

Dagger looked down, she couldn't answer that.

"Kiss me Dagger. Allow yourself a few moments of happiness and I'll leave you along for the night. I promise." Zidane put his hand on the side of her chin and tilted her head back up. Her eyes where full of emotion and sadness. He leaned in closer to her.

If Zidane promised to leave her along after this, then one kiss wouldn't hurt, or that's what she wanted to think. She just stood there and allowed Zidane's lips to connect with hers. As he kissed her, more tears spilled over and she couldn't help but kiss him back. Her hand gripped the front of his shirt tightly as they kissed. He was giving her the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. The way his tongue darted in and out of her mouth was enough to drive any one crazy. After what seemed like an eternity to Dagger, Zidane finally pulled away. He let her go, un-snaking his tail and stepping back from her.

Dagger's lip where slightly swollen from so much attention they had just received and she remained stationary for a few moments. Till finally she opened her eyes and looked at Zidane. He looked so different right now. So serious and handsome. No more care free expression played on his face.

"I'll wait for you Dagger, for however long it takes. I'll wait. You're the only woman I want and no other. I promise." And with that, he turned and climbed back out the window and down the castle wall. It was time for him to go home and besides, he did promise to leave her alone after a kiss. Keeping his hands in his pockets, he walked away.

Dagger slowly went to the window he had jumped out of and watched as he walked away and back into the town of Alexandria. The moonlight outlined his body perfectly and she couldn't help but watch him. Still too speechless for words.

Zidane made sure to keep his back to Dagger's position as he walked away, he didn't want her to see his own face, which by now, was full of tears of there own.

As Dagger watched him, she became more and more emotional, till she finally collapsed and slid down the wall and onto her knees. Bursting out into tears, she cried her heart out. She kept her hand on her face and just sobbed away. She whispered to herself. "Oh Zidane .. I love you …"

**THE END**


End file.
